


Non uno qualunque

by khanysha



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanysha/pseuds/khanysha
Summary: Quando lo vide per la prima volta Alex dovette trattenersi dallo scavalcare il bancone del bar in cui lavorava per agguantare quell’Omega biondo e reclamarlo come suo. Si trattenne solo perché non era da lui comportarsi come alcuni Alpha aggressivi e pieni di sé che ogni volta che vedevano un omega non legato si sentivano in diritto di provarci e trattarli come oggetti. Ma quel biondino, aveva catturato subito il suo sguardo.





	1. L'incontro

Quando lo vide per la prima volta Alex dovette trattenersi dallo scavalcare il bancone del bar in cui lavorava per agguantare quell’Omega biondo e reclamarlo come suo. Si trattenne solo perché non era da lui comportarsi come alcuni Alpha aggressivi e pieni di sé che ogni volta che vedevano un omega non legato si sentivano in diritto di provarci e trattarli come oggetti. Ma quel biondino, aveva catturato subito il suo sguardo. Riusciva a sentire il suo odore dolciastro che diventava sempre più intenso man mano che si avvicinava al bancone del bar. L’Omega non l’aveva ancora degnato di uno sguardo, perché era troppo impegnato a parlare con Giovanni, un caro amico di Alex; e lui sperò con tutto se stesso che Giò gli presentasse l’Omega. Voleva guardarlo negli occhi e parlargli e inspirare a fondo il suo odore.  
Per fortuna Gio lo vide e gli fece un segno a mo’ di saluto andando verso di lui.  
-ehi Alex! Non sapevo lavorassi stasera.  
\- si, ho fatto un turno cambio con Carlotta, gli dovevo un favore-spiegò brevemente. Faticava a mantenere l’attenzione sul suo amico, il suo sguardo era costantemente calamitato nella direzione del ragazzo biondo accanto a lui.  
Giò accorgendosi degli sguardi che Alex lanciava al suo amico stava per presentarlo, quando il biondino lo sorprese e allungò una mano sopra il bancone per stringere quella di Alessio.  
-Piacere. Io sono Genn.  
-Alex, piacere-rispose stringendogli la mano. Lo guardò negli occhi e rimase incantato dallo sguardo intenso e profondo con cui Gennaro lo stava guardando. Rimase fermo a fissarlo negli occhi un po’ più tempo del dovuto, e si sorprese quando l’Omega non distolse gli occhi, ma continuò a sostenere il suo sguardo, fino a che Alessio non fu costretto lui stesso ad abbassarlo. Si sorprese dell’intraprendenza dell’Omega, di Genn. In genere gli Omega non guardava mai direttamente un Alpha appena conosciuto, soprattutto se non legato. Ma come scoprì ben presto Gennaro non era un Omega qualunque.  
Ordinarono entrambi una birra e Alex per distarsi dall’odore inebriante di Gennaro si mise a far due chiacchere con i ragazzi. Scoprì che Gennaro e Giovanni andavano insieme all’elementare e si erano ritrovati su un gruppo Facebook che parlava di musica.  
-sai, Alex suona la chitarra, è davvero bravo.  
-non esagerare… me la cavo-sapeva di non essere un talento, soprattutto perché col lavoro non aveva mai tempo per esercitarsi come voleva. Gennaro rise in maniera leggermente derisoria. Una risata che fece scuotere qualcosa dentro Alex.  
-davvero? Te la cavi e basta? Come sei modesto. Credevo che gli Alpha fossero tutti pieni di sé e sicuri di essere bravissimi in quello che fanno- disse il biondo. Giò scoppiò a ridere.  
-beh, mi dispiace ma il qui presente Alex è l’Alpha meno Alpha che io conosca. Senza offesa amico, ma stai sempre li a trattenerti e a fare il serio-Alex non poté fare a meno di prendersela, era una cosa che tutti gli rinfacciavano, come se ogni Alpha dovesse solo seguire l’istinto senza controllarsi.  
-beh Gio, non è che tutti gli Alpha sono degli animali.  
-scusa Alex, non volevo offenderti-disse Gio capendo di averlo offeso-ma io sono un beta, non ne capisco niente lo sai- e scoppiò a ridere.  
Gennaro intanto lo stava scrutando con attenzione. Lo guardò sorridendo e alzò il bicchiere di birra nella sua direzione.  
-credo che andremo d’accorso, sai? Una volta ti va di farmi sentire come suoni?-gli propose-però non ti fare illusioni. Io non cerco un’Alpha, ma tu mi sembri simatico come amico- Per l’ennesima volta in quella serata Alessio si sorprese di quanto fosse sfacciato Genn per essere un Omega. Ma non poté fare a meno di accettare il suo invito. Anche se aveva messo in chiaro che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di sessuale tra di loro, Alessio non poteva fare a meno di essere attratto da Gennaro e dal suo magnifico odore. E quando accettò credeva veramente di potersi accontentare solo di avere un’amicizia con lui. Ma non sapeva quanto si sbagliava.


	2. Richieste

Da quella sera al locale Genn e Alex si erano visti molte altre volte. Così tante che ormai passavano insieme almeno due giorni a settimana.  
Alessio scoprì che la prima impressione che si era fatto su Genn non era sbagliata. Era l’Omega più ribelle e atipico che avesse mai conosciuto. Rispondeva in modo piccato a qualunque Alpha avesse la sfortuna di provarci con lui, in una maniera tale da risultare scortese secondo qualsiasi regola non scritta che regolavano i corteggiamenti tra alfa e omega. La prima volta che si era ritrovato i questi situazione Gennaro aveva versato il sul cocktail in testa ad un Alpha grosso il triplo di lui e quello aveva iniziato a ringhiare in maniera preoccupante. Allora Alessio aveva agito d’istinto mettendosi davanti a Gennaro per proteggerlo e ringhiando a sua volta contro l’Alpha. Quando questo se ne era andato sbuffando Gennaro se l’era presa con lui dicendo che se la sapeva benissimo cavare da solo, quando Alessio gli aveva fatto notare che non sembrava proprio Genn si arrabbiò ancora di più urlandogli in faccia che non gli serviva un Alpha che gli facesse da cane da guardia. Da quel giorno non si era più azzardato a fare una cosa del genere. Anche se ogni volta che succedeva un episodio di quel tipo doveva controllarsi per evitare di mettersi a prendere a pugni l’alfa di turno che c provava con Genn.

 

Quella sera si trovavano a casa di Alex a strimpellare un po’ la chitarra e a giocare alla Playstation. Ma l’Alpha era inquieto, non riusciva a concentrarsi e aveva già perso due partite di fila a calcio. All’ennesimo goal subito lanciò via il joystick e andò verso l’angolo cottura a prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Sapeva a cosa era dovuto il suo nervosismo. Gennaro si stava avvicinando al calore.   
Genn sembrava più invitante del solito. Il suo odore era più intenso del solito e impregnava le pareti di casa sua con una tale intensità che Alessio credeva che non sarebbe più andato via. Inoltre aveva il respiro più corto del normale e si mordeva e leccava le labbra di continuo, come se ce le avesse sempre secche. E questo faceva impazzire Alex.   
Era sempre stato fiero del suo autocontrollo ma non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe resistito. E il peggio è che non capiva perché Gennaro non se ne fosse ancora andato da casa sua. Tutte le altre volte che Genn era andato in calore da quando si erano conosciuti lo aveva passato tre o quattro giorni da solo rinchiuso in casa sua. e a questo punto l’avanzamento del calore era abbastanza evidente anche a Genn, ne era sicuro.  
-Gennà sono stanco, forse è meglio che vai a casa. Voglio riposarmi-non gli piaceva buttare fuori l’amico così, ma era davvero al limite.  
Sentì Gennaro alzarsi e avvicinarsi a lui. Quando si voltò per guardarlo lo vide con teneva la testa bassa a guardarli le mani che torcevano l’orlo della vecchia felpa nera che stava indossando.  
-Alex io vorrei chiederti una cosa-iniziò Genn rosso in volto.  
-dimmi.  
-io…-sbuffò sonoramente passandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli con un gesto nervoso- senti sto entrando in calore e ecco…  
-si, lo sento-non poté evitare di rispondere Alessio, anche se subito dopo se ne pentì perché Gennaro alzò gli occhi spalancati su di lui, diventando ancora più rosso se possibile.  
-non mi interrompere, sennò perdo il coraggio.  
-ok, scusa.  
-ecco io… tu sai che non voglio un Alpha. Però ecco, ho letto su internet su diversi siti… e poi me l’ha dento anche Gemma, una mia compagna di corso, che ecco…non è che devi legarti per forza a qualcuno ecco…-Alex non aveva ben capito dove volesse andare a parale Gennaro con quel discorso, lo sapeva di già che l’Omega non voleva legarsi. Ma lo lasciò continuare.  
\- intendo cioè non devi per forza legarti a qualcuno …però puoi sempre passare il periodo del calore con qualcuno. Con un Alpha intendo. Un Alpha che ti faccia stare meglio, durante il calore- Alessio era diventato di sale. Gennaro voleva passare il calore con un Alpha, ma senza legarsi. Era una pratica che aveva sentito in giro anche lui qualche volta, ma non aveva mai conosciuto davvero qualcuno che lo facesse. In genere se passavi il calore con qualcuno quasi inevitabilmente ti legavi ad esso.  
E il fatto che Gennaro stesse dicendo quella cosa proprio a lui significava che voleva che lui fosse quell’Alpha? Non voleva arrivare a conclusioni affrettate.  
-e quell’Alpha sarebbe…? - Genn gli piantò i suoi occhi chiari a dosso e praticamente urlò:  
-Te Alex! Vorrei passare il calore con te! - Alex non seppe come reagire.  
Era come un sogno che si avverava. Ma non riuscì a muovere neanche un muscolo dallo shock. Gennaro vedendo che non reagiva si spaventò e fece un passo indietro.  
-no, scusa fai come se no ti avessi chiesto niente. È stato stupido. Noi siamo amici e …scusa sono stato stupito a pensare a una cosa del genere-e stava per uscire di casa quando Alex si riprese dallo stato di torpore e si mosse verso Genn raggiungendolo e afferrandogli il polso ad una velocità sorprendente.  
-no! Genn non andare! Va bene! Mi va bene.  
-davvero? Sei sicuro?  
-si, io- voglio prendermi cura di te-voglio darti una mano. Ne sarei felice-non credeva a quello che stava succedendo. Gennaro si rilassò e sorrise per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato quel discorso.  
-bene perché oddio! sto impazzendo dal dolore e non sai quanto sia difficile passare il calore da solo ogni volta.  
Poi con una semplicità disarmante posò le labbra sulle sue, come se lo avesse sempre fatto. E Alex, anche se era annebbiato dai feromoni non poté che sorridere nel ritrovare in quel semplice gesto l’Omega sfacciato che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Si lasciò guidare dall’istinto e avvolse un braccio intorno ai fianchi di Gennaro e l’altro lo portò in alto fino a far passare le dita dei capelli biondi, che finalmente poteva sentire quanto fossero morbidi, dell’altro. Sentì Genn mugugnare contro di sé e tutto intorno a loro l’odore dei feromoni si intensificò.  
Alex, continuando a baciarlo, spinse Gennaro all’indietro fino a farlo sbattere contro il muro e si spalmò contro di lui. Intanto le loro lingue avevano iniziato una danza veloce e disconnessa mentre la gamba destra di Gennaro si sollevo per arpionarsi contro quella di Alex.  
L’Alpha si staccò con grande difficoltà dalle labbra del ragazzo -Gennà dimmi se faccio qualcosa che non ti va bene, ok? -gli disse per rassicuralo.  
-puoi farmi di tutto. Tranne il morso-il morso del legame, certo. Gennaro non l’avrebbe mai perdonato se l’avesse morso.  
Ripresero a baciarsi con più foga di prima. Alex non voleva fare altro che toccare e baciare tutta la pelle di Gennaro e gli infilò una mano sotto la larga felpa che indossava palpando la carne bollente sotto di essa. Ma non gli bastava quel leggero contatto, voleva sentirlo tutto.  
-togliti i vestiti e andiamo sul letto-disse in un ansito. Genn obbedì subito e si sfilo la felpa, le scarpe, i calzini e i pantaloni praticamente tutto insieme mentre incespicava all’indietro verso il letto. Probabilmente se non fosse stato in calore non avrebbe mai obbedito cosi prontamente agli ordini di un Alpha. Ma questo fece gonfiare il petto di orgoglio ad Alex, perché era lui l’ALPHa a cui Genn stava obbedendo, a cui stava concedendo il suo corpo.  
Anche Alex si spogliò completamente, tranne per i boxer, e si stese sul letto sopra Gennaro per poi riiniziare a baciarlo. Scese con la bocca a baciare e a leccare il collo di Genn, anche se si soffermò poco sulla ghiandola del collo che sanciva il legame; aveva paura di non riuscire a trattenersi.  
Scese più in basso fino ad arrivare al capezzolo sinistro del ragazzo e lo prese in bocca per succhiarlo. Genn inarcò la schiena e gemette forte.  
-tutto ok? -chiese Alex continuando a succhiare e a vangare con le mani su quel corpo pallido.  
-si… e solo che è tutto così intenso- sospirò genn.  
-è perché sono un Alpha.  
-si, un Alpha-rispose-e perché sei te-disse senza pensarci. Alex dovette trattenersi nel non risalire sul collo di Gennaro e morderlo per reclamarlo come suo. Come poteva dire quelle cose con una tale noncuranza?   
Continuò invece a scendere con la bocca fino ad arrivare ai suoi boxer che tirò giù in un'unica mossa. Gennaro era già completamente eretto, ma non era stupito più di tanto. Già dal primo bacio che si erano dati aveva sentito la sagoma dell’erezione dell’altro ragazzo. E inoltre era eccitato anche lui come non lo era mai stato in vita sua per colpa dell’odore di Gennaro; ed era abbastanza sicuro che anche Genn non fosse immune all’odore da Alpha che stava emanando Alex.  
Appena afferrò l’erezione di Gennaro il ragazzo gemette e i suoi gemiti aumentarono ancora quando prese a pomparlo. Alex iniziò a baciare la punta del pene del ragazzo, non aveva mia fatto un pompino a qualcuno, ma una volta una beta gliene aveva fatto uno, e voleva scoprire assolutamente come avrebbe reagito Genn. Ma lui lo fermò quasi subito.  
-no, Alex fermo! Se continui così poi vengo.  
-e non vuoi venire?  
-Dio, si! Ma non così. Ti voglio dentro di me-Alex ringhiò a quelle parole e senza pensarci risalì sopra Gennaro e lo girò a pancia sotto in un’unica mossa.   
-davvero vuoi che ti scopi? -disse mentre gli infilava una mano in messo alle gambe sentendo quanto fosse già bagnato.  
-si, oddio Alex si! Cazzo- Alex in un lampo di lucidità si ricordò delle protezioni.  
-e i preservativi?  
-non servono, prendo la pillola-se fosse stato più in sé Alex probabilmente avrebbe fatto un commento sarcastico riguardo al fatto che Gennaro avesse già pensato a tutto; ma in quel momento non riusciva a pensare ad altro che tra poco sarebbe stato dentro Gennaro e l’avrebbe riempito completamente.  
Fece allargare leggermente le gambe a Gennaro e poi delicatamente fece entrare un dito dentro il piccolo buco di Gennaro. Era già completamene fradicio per la lubrificazione naturale che avveniva durante il calore, ma non voleva essere troppo brusco. Lo preparò aggiungendo un secondo e poi un terso dito. Sentiva le carni morbide di Gennaro che si allargavano e si modellavano sotto di lui e questo lo face eccitare ancora di più.   
-Cazzo Alex sbrigati sono pronto! -gli urlò l’altro. E Alex non se lo fece ripetere due volte togliendosi i boxer e allineandosi contro l’entrata di Gennaro. Si aiutò con una mano e iniziò ad entrare dentro Gennaro. Gennaro era strettissimo ma riuscì ad entrare completamente dentro in un'unica spinta grazie alla lubrificazione.  
-ti sto facendo male? -chiese rimanendo immobile dentro di lui.   
-no, no. È tutto magnifico! Però ora muoviti per favore-disse l’Omega muovendo freneticamente la testa a destra e a sinistra. Alex non se lo fece ripetere due volte e iniziò a spingersi contro Gennaro. L’Omega iniziò a gemere e a dire cose senza senso mentre sentiva un piacere fortissimo e mai provato avvolgerlo. Anche Alessio gemeva e rinchinava incontrollato ormai e sentiva quanto Gennaro fosse vicino dal venire. Allora gli passo un braccio sotto la pancia e lo sollevò facendogli assumere una posizione a quattro zampe sul letto. Spinse dentro di lui ancora un paio di volte prima di andare ad afferrare l’erezione del biondo ed iniziare a pomparla seguendo il ritmo delle proprie spinte.   
Gennaro venne con un grido e contemporaneamente il suo odore sembrò esplodere avvolgendo completamente i sensi di Alessio e facendolo venire a sua volta.   
Gennaro si accasciò sul letto e Alex, che non voleva ancora staccarsi da lui, lo seguì e se distese sul letto mentre attirava il biondo a sé lo abbracciava da dietro.  
Entrambi respiravano affannosamente e i loro corpi erano ricoperti di sudore e sperma.  
-scusa-disse Alex appena ebbe ripreso un minimo di contatto col il mondo. Sentì Gennaro ridere leggermente e voltarsi verso di lui.  
-scusa per cosa? Te l’ho chiesto io mi sembra-disse rivolgendogli un sorriso. Alex non poté fare a meno di posare il pollice su quelle labbra carnose, e prese ad accarezzarle in maniera distratta.  
\- credo di essere stato un po’ brusco-disse ricordandosi di come l’aveva preso da dietro e di come gli aveva ordinato di spogliarsi. Ma Gennaro non sembrava minimamente infastidito dalla cosa.  
-ma ti sei rincretinito!? Sei stato davvero fantastico. Io…è stato… wao! Non so neanche come descriverlo- ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere come bue bambini.  
-dove ho messo le sigarette? Ho voglia di fumare- disse Gennaro prima di alzarsi. Si bloccò a metà del movimento e Alessio non poté fare a meno di notare il liquido bianco per metà asciutto ormai, che colava tra le cosce dell’Omega.   
-Gennà tu…-  
-mi sei venuto dentro, credo sia normale- disse con una semplicità che lo scioccò  
-ma come fai a dire queste cose con questa naturalezza. Stai fermo lì che ti aiuto- E andò velocemente in bagno per prendere un asciugamano che poi passò delicatamente tra le cosce e il solco del sedere di Gennaro.  
-e tu come fai a pulirmi il culo dal tuo sperma con questa naturalezza-lo prese in giro lui.   
-Gennà sei davvero sboccato! -disse lanciandogli l’asciugamano addosso mentre il biondo andava a recuperare le sigarette e il cellulare dai jeans.

Quello fu il primo calore che passarono insieme. Quel loro primo calore lo passarono tra scopate violente e pizze mangiate sul letto. Alessio scoprì che il sesso era la cosa più appagante della vita, il sesso con Gennaro era la cosa più appagante della vita. E si convinse per molto tempo che fosse solo questo.   
Sesso.   
Sesso col suo migliore amico Omega che gli chiedeva di passare il calore insieme.  
Perché in fondo non c’era niente di male nell’aiutare un suo amico e se faceva stare bene anche lui tanto meglio.   
Ma dentro di sé Alessio sapeva che quella situazione non poteva durare per sempre. Sapeva che andando avanti così prima o poi avrebbe commesso qualche passo falso.


	3. Cambiamenti

Era passato ormai quasi un anno da quando aveva chiesto per la prima volta ad Alessio di passare il calore con lui, e da quella volta avevano continuato a passarlo insieme ogni volta che si ripresentava, ogni tre mesi.   
In quel periodo stavano sempre a casa dell’Alpha per tutti e tre (a volte quattro) giorni del calore, anche perché Gennaro viveva ancora con i suoi e sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Inoltre il biondo voleva evitare che Alex incontrasse troppe volte i suoi genitori, i quali ogni volta intavolavano conversazioni sul legame e su quanto fossero inseparabili i due amici. Dentro di sé Gennaro sapeva che sua madre e suo padre gli volevano bene e volevano solo che si trovasse un compagno per essere felice, ma Gennaro sono si sentiva pronto, e soprattutto non voleva passare la vita sottomesso da un Alpha. Anche se a volte, quando la sera era disteso a letto incapace di prendere sonno, si soffermava a pensare a come sarebbe stato passare la vita con Alessio, condividere tutto, poter stare sempre insieme a catare e a suonare oppure anche solo stare svegli tutta la notte a parlare di nulla. 

 

Sapeva che il calore sarebbe arrivato a breve, infatti in quel momento si trovava a casa di Alessio per portare qualche vestito di ricambio per quei giorni. L’Alpha non era in casa visto che era andato a fare la spesa.   
Gennaro non poté fare a meno di sorridere pensando alle merendine al cioccolato e alle patatine che sicuramente il ragazzo avrebbe comprato per lui: in quei giorni gli veniva sempre voglia di schifezze.  
Si era appena disteso sul divano per guardare qualche programma trash alla Tv quando sentì la prima fitta di calore arrivare. Istintivamente si poggiò una mano sul ventre e gemette. Anche se sapeva di essere ormai prossimo al calore la prima ondata era sempre destabilizzante.   
Una seconda scarica di calore arrivò qualche istante dopo, questa volta però non si arrestò al ventre ma si propagò per tutto il suo corpo, facendolo sentire caldo ed eccitato. Iniziò a sentire un caldo soffocante e si tolse la felpa e i jeans, rimanendo solo in boxer e maglietta.   
Decise di alzarsi e camminare un po’ per casa nel tentativo di distrarsi, ma era praticamente impossibile; l’odore di Alex era dappertutto in quella casa e il suo copro stava reagendo in maniera istintiva ai feromoni dell’Alpha.   
Si ridistese sul divano e decise di darsi piacere mentre aspettava che l’altro tornasse. Era all’inizio, poteva ancora resistere un’oretta.  
Si abbassò i boxer e iniziò a toccarsi freneticamente. L’odore di Alex era intossicante e Genn desiderò ardentemente che fosse lì prendersi cura di cura. Dopo un po’ grugnì insoddisfatto. Non era abbastanza. Voleva essere riempito. Si posizionò disteso sul divano sollevando la gamba sinistra e poggiandola sulla testiera del divano. Da quella posizione riuscì ad infilare abbastanza facilmente due dita nella sua entrata, resa scivolosa dalla lubrificazione. Iniziò a spingere e a pompare la sua erezione contemporaneamente mentre immaginava che ci fosse l’Alpha sopra di lui.   
Stava per avvivare al culmine quando il suo cellulare, poggiato sul tavolino davanti a lui squillò. Con la coda dell’occhio guardò e vide il nome di Alex lampeggiare sullo schermo. Sfilò immediatamente le dita da dentro di sé e corse verso il tavolino per rispondere.  
-Alex! -disse. Ma sembrava più che altro un gemito.  
-Gennà, che succede? -sentì la voce preoccupata dell’altro e subito un’ondata di calore lo travolse, facendolo mugugnare e accartocciare su sé stesso.  
-io… il calore -riuscì solo a dire-vieni da me. Ti prego!  
-ok, stai Tranquillo arrivò. Tre minuti e sono da te.  
-Ale ti prego, fa presto! Ti voglio dentro di me. Voglio che mi scopi! Da solo non è abbastanza-se fosse stato lucido non avrebbe mai detto quelle cose. Essere così disperato e bisognoso di un’Alpha era proprio una delle cose che odiava dell’essere Omega. Ma quando entrava in calore era come se la sua coscienza si azzerasse, e restasse in vita solo la sua voglia.  
Sentì dall’altra parte del telefono Alex ringhiare. Per un po’ non rispose, ma sentì solo il suo respiro affannoso.  
-sto arrivando Genn-disse dopo un po’-sto correndo più veloce che posso-poi fece una pausa-posso chiederti un favore piccolo?  
-si Alex, tutto quello che vuoi! Ma fai presto!  
-non toccarti fino a che non arrivo a casa, ok? - lo disse cercando di non farlo sembrare un ordine, ma Gennaro lo percepì come tale e non poté fare a meno di obbedire.  
-ok…ok… ma fa male, è difficile.  
-sarò lì il prima possibile. Ma non toccarti-lo ammonì Alex.

 

Furono i minuti più lunghi e difficili dell’intera vita del ragazzo. Quando finalmente sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e vide Alex precipitarsi verso di lui credette di essere arrivato in paradiso, finalmente.  
-Alex! Alex! ti prego! -implorò.  
-Shh, shh, Genn. tranquillo ora ci sono io. Ci penso io a te- disse, per poi iniziare a baciarli il viso. Portò una mano all’erezione del ragazzo e iniziò a massaggiarla delicatamente, senza però dargli il sollievo che voleva.  
-Gennaro. Guardami- e Genn non poté fare a meno di puntare gli occhi nei suoi. Trovandovi uno sguardo pieno di lussuria e preoccupazione-non ti sei toccato, vero?  
-no, no! -disse scuotendo la testa freneticamente- ho fatto come mi hai detto- Alex sorrise amorevole e posò le labbra sulle sue in un lieve bacio.  
-bene-disse-perché voglio esseri io a farti sentire bene, capito? - detto questo si abbassò su di lui e iniziò a baciare la punta del membro di Gennaro, per poi scendere sempre più giù per tutta l’asta fino ai testicoli, che prese in bocca e iniziò a succhiare con forza. Gennaro iniziò a gemere sempre più forte. Non avrebbe resistito a lungo. Alex scese ancora più giù fino a che non raggiunse l’apertura dell’omega e separò le natiche del ragazzo per poi infilarci la lingua in mezzo.   
-oh cazzo! -Gennaro urlò così forte che di sicuro l’avevano sentito anche i vicini. Alex prese a leccare il piccolo fiore di Gennaro, aiutandosi con le dita di una mano per allargarlo, mentre l’altra l’aveva appoggiata sopra la pancia di Gennaro per evitare che si contorcesse troppo dal piacere e scappasse dalla sua presa. Sapeva che quello che stata facendo non servita a tanto a livello pratico. La lubrificazione naturale rendeva già pronto il corpo dell’Omega ad accoglierlo; ma Alessio sapeva quanto piacesse a Gennaro.   
Gennaro ad un certo punto prese a gemere e ad implorare sempre più forte. Alex allora si alzò e si spogliò completamente. Poi si distese sopra Gennaro prendendogli la gamba sinistra e appoggiandola sulla sua spalla destra. Si abbassò sul ragazzo sotto di sé e lo baciò appassionatamente prima di spingersi dentro di lui in un’unica spinta.   
Prese a spingere dentro il ragazzo a un ritmo veloce e regolare. Sia Alessio che Gennaro erano travolti dalle sensazioni e dagli odori e gemevano incontrollati.  
-Alex! -urlò Gennaro prima di venire addosso all’Alpha con un grido. Alex continuò a spingersi dentro di lui fino a che non venne dopo una spinta più potente delle precedenti.   
Si accasciarono uno sopra l’altro respirando affannosamente.   
-Gennà. Tutto apposto? -chiese col fiatone.  
-si, grazie Ale- disse il biondo prima di addormentarsi. Alex rotolò lontano dal ragazzo per non pesargli troppo addosso. In quel momento si accorse che erano entrambi stesi sul pavimento ghiaccio di casa sua. si alzò e prese in braccio Gennaro per portarlo fino al letto e coprirlo con un lenzuolo. Così addormentato sembrava proprio indifeso, tutto l’opposto di come era da sveglio.  
Alessio sapeva di dover mettere a posto la spesa, che ora giaceva abbandonata alla porta d’ingresso. Ma poi guardò Gennaro, e decise che era molto meglio stendersi insieme a lui sul letto e riposarsi qualche ora abbracciato all’Omega.

 

 

Alessio si vegliò eccitato. Non si sorprese più di tanto. Praticamente passava tutto il periodo del calore di Gennaro in un perenne stato di eccitazione. Però, ancora mezzo intontito dal sonno, sentì che c’era qualcosa di strano. Guardò alla sua destra e vide che Gennaro non era più a letto. Stava per alzarsi quando sentì una sensazione di umido al basso ventre. Alzò la testa e vide Gennaro accucciato tra le sue gambe che sorrideva malignamente.  
-ben svegliato- disse, per poi calarsi sulla sua erezione e prenderla tutta in bocca. Alex gemette, sia per la sorpresa che per il piacere.  
Gennaro iniziò a muovere la testa su e giù muovendo la lingua in contemporanea e facendolo impazzire.  
-Gennà! -disse più volte, cercando di interromperlo.  
-Genna! Oddio basta! -prese il ragazzo per i capelli e gli fece alzare la testa praticamente a forza.  
-che c’è? -chiese. Sembrava scocciato per essere stato interrotto.  
-perché mi stai facendo un pompino? -chiese Alessio. Gennaro lo guardò interrogativo, spostando di lato la testa e mordendosi le labbra carnose diventate rosse come ciliege. Oddio! così era proprio una visione!  
-perché mi va, che domande!   
-non c’è bisogno che tu---- ma si interruppe bruscamente; Gennaro lo ignorò e si riabbassò sull’erezione di Alessio prendendola in bocca e iniziando a succhiare. Portò una mano sui testicoli del ragazzo e gli strinse forte, facendo urlare Alessio.  
L’Alpha iniziò a respirare velocemente per trattenere i gemiti perché sennò saprebbero uscii incontrollati. Vedere Gennaro sotto di lui, che glielo succhiava come se fosse la cosa più fantastica del mondo lo stava facendo impazzire. La presa su i suoi capelli si intensificò e iniziò a dettare il ritmo, cercando però di non fargli male.  
Gennaro muoveva la lingua su di lui in maniera magnifica, era come se fosse nato per farlo.   
L’orgasmo lo travolse così improvvisamente che non riuscì neanche ad avvertire Gennaro, che però non provò neanche a scostarsi ma prese in bocca tutto lo sperma di Alessio, per poi ingoiarlo. L’aveva già fatto altre volte, e sembrava non dispiacersi. Fece scivolare il membro fuori dalle sue labbra, producendo un rumore osceno.  
Alex si avvicinò e lo baciò come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua. sentì il sapore del suo seme mescolarsi nella loro bocca e probabilmente, se non fosse appena venuto, sarebbe di nuovo tornato duro.  
Gennaro intanto aveva preso a strusciarsi su di lui e Alex sentì l’erezione del ragazzo premergli sulla gamba. Allora si mise seduto sul letto e lo fece sistemare a cavalcioni sopra di lui, poi prese in mano il membro eretto di Genn e lo toccò fino a che non venne in un ansito di piacere.

Decisero di farsi una doccia, erano sporchi e appiccicosi da prima.  
Sotto la doccia Alex si versò il bagnoschiuma su una mano e iniziò a insaponare Gennaro.  
-non dovevi farlo sai? -disse l’Alpha mentre gli insaponava la schiena.  
-perché no, scusa?  
-lo sai che non sei obbligato. Il calore è tuo e io sono qui per aiutarti, non il contrario.  
-tutte cazzate-disse Gennaro girandosi verso di lui- senti Ale: io non ti succhio il cazzo perché ti sono riconoscente perché mi scopi durante il calore o cose del genere. Te lo prendo in bocca o in mano perché mi piace, e mi piace farti godere e mi piace farti venire. Probabilmente è una cosa di chimica da Omega….non lo so… ma credimi: non mi sento per niente costretto a farlo- e detto questo si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli diede un leggero bacio a stampo sulla bocca-capito?-finì. Alessio non poté fare altro che annuire.  
Dopo essersi lavati ed essersi messi qualcosa addosso, tonarono nell’altra stanza, che fungeva sia da camera da letto che da salotto che da cucina, infatti l’appartamento di Alessio non era molto grande.  
Alessio recuperò le buste della spesa abbandonate qualche ore prima e iniziò a mettere la roba apposto.  
-ho fame- disse Gennaro- me l’hai comprate le patatine alla paprika? - Alessio le tirò fuori da un sacchetto e gliele lanciò.  
-non finirle tutte insieme però, sennò stai male- Gennaro annuì facendo dei versi che l’altro ragazzo interpreto come un “si”.  
Dopo aver finito di mettere a posto si sedette sul divano, dove si era disteso anche Gennaro, e accese la televisione.   
Poco dopo sentì Gennaro spostarsi e accovacciarsi contro di lui; Alex spostò un braccio e lo posò sui capelli biondi del ragazzo, iniziando a passarci le dita in mezzo. Durante il calore Gennaro cercava sempre quel tipo di contatto con lui, Alessio lo trovava troppo carino, coccoloso e indifeso quando faceva così, ma non glielo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce perché probabilmente l’omega gli avrebbe dato un pugno.

-come facevi a saperlo? - chiese Gennaro interrompendo il silenzio.  
-cosa?  
-che stavo male. Prima, intendo-spiegò l’Omega girandosi verso di lui- Mi hai chiamato te al cellulare. E quando ho risposto era come se sapessi già che ero in calore.  
-Umm… non so. Era come se d’istinto sapessi che qualcosa non andava. Prima di rendermene conto avevo già il telefono in mano e ti stavo chiamando.  
-si… forse hai ragione. Forse è perché abbiamo passato tanti calori insieme e quindi mi…  
-…ti sento, tipo-Alessio finì per lui la frase. Vide lo sguardo di Genn vacillare per qualche secondo, poi sospirò e si rigirò verso la Tv.   
\- e perché al telefono mi hai chiesto di non toccarmi? - interruppe il silenzio dopo un po’- Alessio si sentì arrossire a quella domanda.  
-oddio Gennà! Non potremmo guardare la tv e basta? Che mi devi fa’ il terzo grado? -cercò di sviare il discorso. L’omega si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, e Alex capì al suo sguardo che non avrebbe lasciato perdere il discorso.  
-Alex, dimmi perché.  
-boh, non so perché…l’ho detto e basta.  
-ma che cazzo di risposta è? -si lamentò Gennaro-dimmi perché, te lo ordino.  
-vuoi darmi ordini come un Alpha? -non poté fare a meno chi rispondere Alessio. L’altro alzò le spalle.  
-perché no? Almeno mi diresti la verità!  
-uff…ok, non lo so Gennà. E che a volte quando entri in calore sento il bisogno…l’istinto… di -Alex fece degli strani gesti con le mani agitandole davanti a lui. Non voleva dire qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non era facile descrivere quella sensazione- … l’istinto di dire cose…e fare cose… che in genere non farei e non direi. Penso che te ne sia accorto in qualche occasione- disse il ragazzo, pensando a tutte quelle volte in quei mesi i cui gli aveva dato ordini durante il sesso e gli aveva detto cose che da lucido non avrebbe mai ripetuto.  
Gennaro lo guardò soppesando le sue parole per qualche istante.  
-capito. È come quando io inizio a sbarellare e ti chiedo di scoparmi fino a non farmi camminare più- disse con semplicità. Alessio fu sicuro di essere arrossito a quelle parole, e alzò gli occhi al cielo, piò che altro per evitare lo guardo dell’altro.  
-Gennà ma la smetti di dire queste cose! Mi fai vergognare per te… Te l’ho già detto un sacco di volte.  
-e che mi fa troppo ridere vedere la tua faccia scandalizzata! - lo prese in giro Gennaro ridendo leggermente.

 

…………..

-Ale! Più forte! Più forte! – urlò Gennaro.  
L’Omega si trovava accovacciato a quattro zampe sul letto. Alessio era dietro di lui e si spingeva dentro il suo corpo tenendolo saldamente per i fianchi. Entrambi erano maridi di sudore e ansimavano pesantemente, ma a nessuno dei due sembrava importasse. Il letto sotto di lui cigolava sinistramente seguendo il ritmo delle forti spinte.   
L’Alpha acconsentì alla sua richiesta e iniziò ad affondare dentro il corpo caldo del compagno con ancora più forza e decisione. 

Erano passati tre giorni e il calore ormai stava finendo. Infatti le ondate che investivano Gennaro erano diminuite ma, come succedeva sempre alla fine di quel periodo, erano diventate più intense ogni volta rendendo il biondo ancora più bisognoso del solito.   
E questo faceva perdere la testa ad Alessio ancora più del solito.   
Per questo in quel momento stava affondando dentro il corpo di Gennaro senza un briciolo di controllo. L’odore dell’Omega era dappertutto e lui non riusciva a sentire niente, ad eccezione di quello e del corpo caldo sotto di lui. 

Alessio, poi, si disse che era per quello che aveva perso il controllo.

Stavano entrambi per arrivare al culmine e i gemiti di Gennaro si fecero sempre più forti e inarticolati. Alessio aumentò al limite il rimo delle spinte spalmandosi completamente sopra l’altro ragazzo che, sforzandosi di non cadere, si aggrappò con una mano alla testiera del letto.   
Gennaro stava per venire e l’odore di feromoni nell’aria si intensificò enormemente.  
Alessio era così preso da tutto, dal momento, dagli odori, dall’eccitazione, dall’amore che provava per Gennaro, che senza pensarci si calò su di lui e lo morse sul collo. Sentì la ghiandola del legame sotto i suoi denti e contemporaneamente Gennaro venne con un grido; facendo venire subito dopo anche lui.

L’Alpha era così stordito dal piacere che non si accorse subito di quello che aveva fatto. Fino a che non sentì l’odore di sangue che aveva in bocca e non sentì l’Omega allontanarsi bruscamente da lui.

-che cazzo hai fatto Ale! - urlò Gennaro furioso. Stava in piedi a fatica e si teneva una mano sul collo per coprire il morso.  
Alessio lo guardò confuso, realizzando dopo pochi secondi che aveva rovinato tutto.  
-che cazzo hai fatto Alessio! Cazzo! - Gennaro continuava a urlargli contro, mentre si muoveva per la stanza recuperando i suoi vestiti.  
-una sola cosa non dovevi fare! Una cosa sola! e l’hai fatta! Fanculo!-sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.   
-Gennà…io…- Alessio non sapeva cosa dire. Era così shokkato da quello che aveva fatto. Vedeva l’altro ragazzo rivestirsi velocemente. Si sentiva così in colpa ma non voleva che se ne andasse da quella casa.  
Si alzò dal letto senza curarsi del fatto che fosse nudo, voleva solo raggiungere Gennaro ed abbracciarlo.  
Ma il biondo a quel gesto di allontanò bruscamente da lui.  
-stammi lontano! Non provare a toccarmi!   
-Gennaro per favore! -lo implorò- per favore! Scusa. Io…  
-sta zitto! Voglio solo andarmene da qui. Hai rovinato tutto! - gli urlò contro Gennaro, praticamente sull’orlo delle lacrime. Senza dargli il tempo di ribattere lo superò e raggiunse la porta di casa. Se ne andò in un lampo sbattendo la porta così forte da far scricchiolare i cardini.

Alessio si lasciò scivolare a terra e solo a quel punto si accorse di stare piangendo. In quel momento ebbe la sensazione che non avrebbe mai più smesso di piangere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui.
> 
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto…si lo so, non finisce proprio benissimo ma la storia non è ancora finita, quindi c’è ancora speranza per un lieto fine 


	4. Chiarimenti

Erano passate ormai due settimane da quando Alex l’aveva morso. Gennaro, da quel giorno, aveva evitato l’altro ragazzo il più possibile, non rispondendo né alle sue chiamate né ai messaggi, e cercando di uscire il meno possibile di casa.  
Era stato praticamente impossibile nascondere il marchio ai suoi genitori, che all’inizio reagirono in maniera entusiasta, ma quasi subito capirono che qualcosa non andava dalla reazione di Gennaro; entrambi, soprattutto sua mamma, avevano cercato di parlargli e di capire cosa non andava, ma Gennaro si rifiutava di rispondere alle loro domande.  
Ma la cosa più difficile da sopportare era il legame. Infatti, per quanto si sforzasse, Gennaro non poteva fare a meno di sentire Alessio. Sentiva quanto l’altro ragazzo stesse soffrendo e probabilmente anche l’Alpha sentiva le sue sensazioni ed i suoi sentimenti.  
E Gennaro odiava tutto questo. Odiava Alex per averglielo fatto e odiava se stesso per essere stato così ingenuo da pensare che non fosse un Alpha come tutti gli altri.  
Si odiava anche perché a volte, quando era distratto e si perdeva nei suoi pensieri, non poteva fare a meno di essere felice che Alessio l’avesse legato a lui, l’avesse scelto, ma poi iniziava a pensare a quanto fosse inadatto a fare il bravo Omega: Era l’Omega più atipico ed indisciplinato che conoscesse, ed in genere ne andava fiero, non voleva passare la vita chiuso in casa ad obbedire a qualcun altro e ad allevare marmocchi.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto rendere Alex felice. Non sarebbe mai potuto cambiare.

Era quasi mezzogiorno e Gennaro era ancora a letto. in verità era sveglio da diverse ore, ma non voleva affrontare ancora sua mamma che, per l’ennesima volte, cercava di farlo parlare.  
Sentì suonare il citofono di casa e seppe immediatamente che era Alessio. Era troppo lontano per sentire l’odore del ragazzo, ma sentì che era lui, ne era sicuro.  
Si precipitò fuori dal letto per impedire a sua madre di aprire, ma quando arrivò in ingresso lei aveva già aperto il postone del palazzo. Sentì Alessio salire le scale e si voltò verso sa madre, che lo guardava con aria di scuse.  
-mamma che hai fatto? Von voglio vederlo!  
-Gennaro, l’ho fatto per te. Stai così male in questo periodo- disse lei prendendogli le mani fra le sue.  
-ma sto male per colpa sua! - disse, indicando la porta di casa da cui stava salendo il moro.  
-lo so, ma non puoi evitarlo per sempre- Gennaro stava per rispondergli, quando vide l’Alpha davanti alla porta di casa. Gennaro non poté fare a meno di guardarlo. Aveva gli occhi rossi, come se avesse pianto o per il poco sonno, o tutti e due; la barba non era fatta ed i capelli erano così scompigliati che andavano in tutte le direzioni, senza un senso preciso.  
Gennaro sentì un’infinità di emozioni contrastanti nel vederlo dopo così tanto tempo. Si voltò e andò a chiudersi in camera sua. Chiuse a chiave e si appoggiò alla porta con tutto il corpo.  
Sentì sua madre salutare Alessio e dirgli che sarebbe andata a fare la spesa, così potevano parlare un po’.  
“Grazie mamma” pensò sarcasticamente Gennaro, “Che traditrice!” 

-Gennà? - la voce dell’Alpha lo colse di sorpresa. Era vicina, probabilmente si era appoggiato anche lui alla porta di camera sua.  
-Gennà per favore… voglio solo parlare- Gennaro non sapeva cosa fare, ma non gli avrebbe di certo risposto.  
-Gennaro, non possiamo continuare così. Dobbiamo parlare- sospirò- io…mi dispiace tanto. Non avrei dovuto farlo. Soprattutto senza il tuo permesso. Scusa, ma…  
-perché l’hai fatto? -si sentì chieder Gennaro, mandando all’aria il suo piano di ignorarlo. Sentì Alex trattenere il respiro per un attimo.  
-mi è mancata la tua voce- disse dopo un momento. L’omega cercò di non dare peso a quelle parole.  
-perché l’hai fatto Ale? Perché mi hai morso?  
-perché ti amo Gennà. Ti amo da un sacco di tempo e voglio passare la vita con te- Gennaro sentì il suo cuore accelerare a quelle parole. Alex lo amava. Alex lo amava. Cosa? Lui non meritava il suo amore.  
-non è vero Ale! Non dire cazzate!  
-ma è vero! Ti amo e ti amerò per sempre. E mi distrugge vederti così adesso. Sento come stai male e so che è tutta colpa mia. Mi dispiace- Gennaro si accorse di stare piangendo, e probabilmente anche l’altro lo stava facendo.  
-ma io…io non sono un bravo omega. Non sono obbediente e non voglio dei bambini. Non potrei darti quello che vuoi.  
\- ma tu mi dai già quello che voglio. Voglio te. Come sei ora, disobbedente e tutto il resto. Non ti voglio perché sei un Omega, ma perché sei te- Gennaro iniziò a ridere, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scorrergli sul viso. Voleva dirgli che anche lui l’amava, che voleva passare la vita con lui. Ma l’aveva morso, aveva tradito la sua fiducia.  
-e non hai pensato di interpellarmi prima di mordermi?  
-si scusa, non finirò mai scusarmi per quello che ho fatto. Ho sbagliato! È stato l’errore più grande della mia vita.  
-cazzo Ale! - Gennaro tirò un pugno contro la porta- ti avevo chiesto solo una cosa: di non mordermi. E tu invece l’hai fatto!  
-capisco se non mi vuoi perdonare-gli rispose dopo un po’. Aveva un tono disilluso e stanco.  
Sentì dei rumori dall’altro lato della porta e capì che il moro si era alzato in piedi e si stava allontanando.  
Gennaro, a parte tutto, non voleva che andasse via. Prima di poter avere dei ripensamenti, aprì la porta di camera sua.  
Si ritrovò l’Alpha a pochi passi da lui. Visibilmente sorpreso che avesse deciso di farsi vedere.  
Nessuno dei due osava fare niente e Gennaro capì che l’altro stava spettando che dicesse qualcosa. La decisone spettava a lui.  
-Alex io…-fece un bel respiro, era inutile fingere ancora- io vorrei tanto odiati, per quello che hai fatto, davvero vorrei. In queste due settimane non ho fatto nient’altro che provarci. Ma… non ci riesco. Non faccio altro che pensare a te. Ma ho così paura. Paura di non essere abbastanza.  
Vide la speranza negli occhi di Alessio accendersi. Non si era mai esposto così tanto con qualcuno.  
-ma sei sordo per caso? - gli disse Alessio- ti ho detto che ti amo così come sei. Non me ne frega un cazzo degli Alpha o degli Omega. Voglio te!  
Gennaro scoppiò a piangere ancora più forte, e si sentì davvero un cretino a reagire così.  
Voleva tanto andare incontro ad Alessio ed abbracciarlo, ma le gambe gli cedettero e si accasciò a terra seduto in maniera scomposta, forte coprendosi il viso con le mani e singhiozzando sempre più forte.  
L’altro ragazzo lo guardo e si avvicinò a lui.  
-posso abbracciarti? - gli chiese in modo delicato ed incerto. Non voleva fare qualcosa che avrebbe allontanato Gennaro.  
Lui non ebbe la forza di rispondere a voce, ma fece segno di sì con la testa. Quasi immediatamente sentì le forti braccia del ragazzo avvolgerlo in u abbraccio.  
Sentire il suo calore e il suo odore dopo tanto tempo era come tornare a respirare. Si lasciò andare e si rilassò sotto al suo tocco. Si tolse le mani dal viso e si aggrappò co tutta la forza che aveva alla maglietta del moro, mentre andava ad incastrare il viso nella sua spalla.  
-davvero? - si ritrovò a chiedere.  
-davvero. Ti amo. Cretino- gli sussurrò Alex contro l’orecchio mentre gli passava una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandoli.  
-ti amo anch’io- sussurrò di rimando Gennaro. L’altro lo strinse più forte e iniziarono a dondolarsi.  
-anche se sono un’Omega orribile?  
-anche se sei un’Omega orribile-lo rassicurò Alessio.  
Passarono un’infinità di tempo stretti in quell’abbraccio liberatorio, a Gennaro stavano iniziando a fare male le braccia, ma in quel momento non gliene importava.  
-però non ti ho ancora perdonato di avermi legato a te senza prima chiedermelo. Mi dovrai un sacco di favori per tutta la vita, almeno.  
-tutto quello che vuoi, piccolo- Gennaro si staccò leggermente da lui e lo guardò in faccia.  
-non iniziare con soprannomi sdolcinati, Ale! - l’altro ragazzo fece un sorrisetto compiaciuto e si mise a ridacchiare.  
-ok, come vuoi. Mio principe- lo prese in giro. Gennaro in risposta gli diede un pungo giocoso ed entrambi risero. Risero per tutto: per la situazione, per stemperare il dolore che avevano provato, per il fatto che si erano riappacificati, per poter stare finalmente insieme, per tutto.  
La ristata piano piano si affievolì. Tutti e due i ragazzi avevano lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell’altro.  
In quel momento si sentirono, ed entrambi capirono non era solo per il legame che la loro connessione era così forte, ma anche perché si amavano e si completavano l’uno con l’altro.  
-posso baciarti, Gennà?  
Gennaro non rispose neanche ad Alessio, ma poggiò direttamente labbra sulle sue.  
Mentre si baciarono non poté fare a meno di sorridere come un idiota. Finalmente era a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehy everybody! finalmente siamo alla fine di questa storia!  
> vi dico che questo finale non mi soddisfa totalmente, ma ho riscritto tipo dieci versioni diverse del capitolo, e questo era il meno peggio( che comunque è stato davvero un parto da scrivere); quindi vi beccate questo(ahahah, scusate).  
> spero che questa ff vi sia piaciuta, fatemi sapere!  
> ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questo primo capitolo è un po’ corto, ma è solo un’introduzione. Però dal prossimo capitolo inizieranno a succedere cose, principalmente ci saranno scene di sesso e sentimenti a go go.
> 
> Un’ultima cosa: spero che voi tutti sappiate cos’è un Omegaverse, altrimenti non saprei come aiutarvi, visto che non sono brava a spiegare cosa sia XD.
> 
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia,  
> ciaoooo


End file.
